


Warmth

by shadowedlightning



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowedlightning/pseuds/shadowedlightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a monster attack leaves Aster unconscious and freezing, Richter manages to get them a little shelter. But it's cold, and the snowstorm isn't helping. To protect Aster, Richter will need to use a rather unconventional method.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains same-size, soft, oral, non-fatal vore. If this offends you, please click away. If you're uncertain how you feel about this or if you don't know what the heck vore is PLEASE check my profile for some information about what to expect.

Normally Aster enjoys his work. He likes learning new things, and being sent to new places for field studies. Under most other circumstances, the boy would be bouncing along, chatting uncontrollably about the upcoming work. This, however, was not an assignment the young human was fond of.

"Of all the places… Why the hell… Riiiiichteeerrrr! Why'd they make us come  _here_ , of all places?" He turns to the half-elf, pouting. Pulling his coat a little tighter around his slim body, he gives a faint shiver, glaring at the little cloud that forms from his mouth when he exhales.

"I would assume they assigned us here because this is the area required for this project." The half-elf rolls his eyes at the human, but smiles at him teasingly. He picks up his pace and ruffles the boy's hair, brushing small, white flakes from it. "Come on, we're almost to Flanoir. You can get warmed up at the inn." He smiles as he watches Aster bound ahead, determined to get warm as soon as possible. He watches the blond carefully, though.

Richter isn't bothered by the cold, but he dislikes this assignment. He worries about Aster, knowing the younger male is sensitive to lower temperatures. He keeps a careful eye on him, though he knows there's not much he can do until they get to the inn. Richter thinks that they can't get there fast enough because he hates seeing the human unhappy.

Soon enough, though too long for Aster's tastes, they find themselves at the inn, getting a room for the night. Aster insists on just one room, and Richter just rolls his eyes. Aster smiles as he bounds off to the room, leaving the half-elf pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing wearily. Aster dislikes being away from Richter; they've worked and lived together for several years now. He's grown too used to the constant presence of the half-elf to be comfortable without him for too long. The red-haired man can't say he minds, though, because he enjoys the human's company, tiring as it is.

Richter closes the door and turns to Aster, to find the human already stripping to change into nightclothes. He rolls his eyes at the human's lack of caring about being observed. By the time Richter is set for the night, Aster is already under the covers and watching him impatiently. He slips into the bed beside the blond, smiling as the younger snuggles against him immediately.

"You're warm, Richter." Aster giggles as Richter gives a slight snort of exasperation, and he nuzzles against the half-elf's chest happily. He smiles broadly as he feels Richter's arm wrap around him, pulling him closer, and he shuts his eyes with a contented sigh. He loves sleeping beside Richter; he doesn't feel right unless they're together. The times when he's forced to work on his own he never sleeps right. He feels safe and comfortable with the older male, and he knows that Richter will never let him come to harm if avoidable. He falls asleep quickly, resting comfortably against Richter.

Richter smiles as Aster falls asleep, and tugs him just a little closer. The redhead has long since learned that younger male sees nothing wrong with sleeping in his arms, half-naked, even though they're "just friends". The blond has never been reserved about being physical in his displays of affection for anybody, happily free with hugs. Richter feels a faint heat in his face as he thinks of the sleeping human snuggling just a little closer against him, but he smiles to himself, glad that the kid feels so comfortable around him. He drifts of to sleep himself, happy to have the human beside him.

* * *

Aster glares around at the snow, muttering darkly under his breath as he trudges along. He really can't stand having to be out in the cold like this, and he pulls his coat as tightly around himself as he can, rubbing his arms to try and warm himself up. He sighs with annoyance as it fails to help at all, and he kicks a small snowdrift angrily. "Hate the stupid snow, so cold and ugh!" He growls angrily and swats at a few of the falling flakes.

Richter rolls his eyes, but watches the boy. They've finally finished their work for the day, but the snow is falling harder than they had anticipated. He's concerned about the steadily declining visibility as the light fades and the snowfall thickens. He dislikes the way the snow seems to mute everything, and feels very uneasy. His hand strays to his sword handle and he grips it tightly, unable to shake the feeling of incoming danger.

"Aster, be quiet." He scans the area, a chill running down his spine that has nothing to do with the cold. He tenses, pausing in his steps as he glances behind him.

"Richter? What's wrong?"

"I said be quiet!" he snaps, eyes darting around, straining to pick out anything that isn't normal, ears straining to hear anything that might be approaching. The feeling of being watched intensifies. There! He hears a soft crunching sound, though it's hard to tell exactly where it's coming from. After a moment Richter realizes why—it's coming from more than one direction at once. He grabs the human's arm, pulling him close and drawing his sword from its sheath. He releases Aster and draws his ax as well.

Aster stays close to Richter, sensing that something's not right. When the half-elf draws his weapons, he knows to stay out of the way and let Richter do what he needs to do. He glances around, and his eyes land on a vague shadow approaching them. He nudges Richter and points, feeling more than just the cold chill him. Neither of them is prepared for the monster that had come up silently behind them.

Richter senses something behind him and whirls around just in time to block a snap the monster had taken at Aster. He pushes the beast back, slashing with his weapons. He slashes again, and quickly dispatches the monster in front of him. He turns his attention the next closest creature, determined to protect Aster. Focusing on the enemies before him, he fails to notice the monster sneaking up behind him.

"Richter! Look out!" Aster calls to the half-elf as the monster crouches, preparing to spring. He sees Richter turn, but not fast enough. Without even thinking, the human hurls himself between his friend and the beast, letting out an involuntary noise at the impact as the creature's jaws close around the pack he has on his back. He feels himself shaken slightly, and then tossed to the ground. Stunned, he lays there limply, unable think or focus on what's going on around him. He hears the monster cry out in pain, and feels a weight on his body. He struggles to breathe, crushed under whatever is on top of him.

Richter stares in shock as the blond protects him from the monster, snapping out of it attacking again the instant the boy is on the ground. The monster leaps back from his blades after being sliced on the muzzle, and lands on the human. Richter cries out, "Aster!" and rushes the monster, driving it off the human and attacking it furiously. Finishing it off, he turns around and finds that the last monster has fled. He drops his weapons, falling to his knees beside the human.

Panic starts to well up inside him when Aster doesn't respond to him, but a quick examination reveals that he's only unconscious. Failing to rouse the boy, Richter scans the area, concerned for his safety. Thinking quickly, he examines the pack the boy had, removing it once he finds it useless to them now. He quickly transfers what contents are still intact and useful to his own pack, and then retrieves his weapons, sheathing them. After a moment of hesitation, he grabs the pack itself and quickly sorting through the contents once more and bundling up anything burnable in the remains of the blanket from the human's pack. Shouldering his pack, after doing his best to attach the extra makeshift pack to it, he picks the human up and begins to half-carry and half-drag him closer to the stony walls that boarder the snowy continent.

Richter can't stop worrying for the human's safety. The boy is cold and starting to become slightly damp from being in the snow, and the sun has set completely. Without the feeble warmth it gives, and with the wind picking up, the temperature is dangerously low. He knows they won't be able to make it back to the town tonight, but there's nowhere for them to stop. He's relieved when he stumbles upon a small cave in the rocky walls.

Carefully setting Aster down outside the cave, he removes a light from his pack and draws his weapons and quickly checks it out. Thankful there are no monsters, he carries the boy inside and lays him down on the ground. Quickly removing his pack, the half-elf removes a blanket and makes as if to cover the human, but hesitates. Realizing that the boy's outfit is already getting damp as the snow melts from his body heat, the half-elf wonders what the best course of action would be. He glares at the blanket as he realizes that the dampness from Aster's clothes will cause the blanket to become damp, which is definitely not good in this weather.

Even ignoring that, he won't be able to keep warm himself if the blond is using the only blanket. If they share, he knows that they'll both get cold; it's not large enough to share properly, and they could only manage if both of them had properly warm clothing. For a moment he considers stripping the younger male, but leaving him with little to no protection from the cold aside from the blanket is a bad idea. Richter shivers as a gust of wind blows snow into the cave, and he glances to Aster, who's begun to shiver more violently. Richter tugs off one of his gloves and places his hand on the boy's cheek, pulling back quickly. He's alarmed at how cold the boy is.

He quickly undoes the makeshift pack, putting the remains of the blanket on the ground and looking through the various other burnable objects he's salvaged from Aster's pack. With a small application of magic, the half-elf quickly lights a fire. He knows it won't last, but it's better than nothing. He carefully moves the human closer to the fire, hoping to dry his clothes and warm him up. They won't dry properly if he's wearing them like this, though, Richter knows, and he worries about it.

Glancing outside, he watches as the snow continues to fall, heavier than before. He thinks about how best to protect the human from the cold, drawing his own coat closer to himself and unconsciously reaching for the blanket. After a short while, still unable to figure out what to do, he glances back to Aster. He realizes that the boy's shivering is getting weaker, and he quickly draws the human to him, holding him tightly, wishing they could make a better fire to keep the boy warmer.

He struggles to find a way to keep the human warm, quickly drawing the blanket about them both, though it's not adequate to cover himself as well as the younger male. He doesn't care that it may not do Aster much good at this point, or that both the blanket and his own clothing will get damp as the boy warms up. He continues to seriously think about how best to protect both his life and the human's. It's still hours until dawn, he realizes, and there's no way they can survive like this.

 _I just need some way to keep Aster warm, and myself. Ideally, I'd like to get him out of his clothes before they get too damp, but if I remove them he's even more exposed. I need some way to warm him up, keep him safe from the weather, and keep myself warm._ Richter continues to run through the same thoughts in his mind, beginning to worry more and more as a solution refuses to be found. After a short while, he blinks in surprise as his stomach growls. They never had dinner, he realizes. He ignores it, more concerned with Aster's health. His empty belly refuses to be ignored, however, and he slowly realizes there's a solution to this problem trying to make itself known.

He feels his cheeks heat up, and he gives an involuntary shiver, unrelated to the cold. He's never discussed his abilities with Aster, as there was never a need to inform the human about them. He's never used them for something like this, but he should be able to manage, he thinks. He's not comfortable doing this, but…  _It would allow me to better cover myself with the blanket, keep Aster away from the weather, and warm him up… I just hope he forgives me for this…_  He grimaces slightly at the thought of how the blond will react when he realizes what's happened once he's awake.

The redhead carefully removes the human's clothing, stripping him until he's in nothing but his underwear. Richter opts to leave them intact, to save the younger male from at least a little bit of embarrassment later. He carefully shifts the human in his arms, getting a better grip on him, but pauses as he glances at Aster's face. Aster's eyes are slightly open, but he's clearly not fully conscious. Richter hopes he won't be able to resist too much in his current state.

Aster is barely aware of anything, but he's drawn just a bit from his dazed state by warmth. He can't focus, but he's aware on some level of the way his head is encased in something wet and warm. He can't really think, or even try to think, but he likes that warmth. A very faint smile tugs at his lips as more and more of his body slips into the warmth.

Richter cringes as he carefully eases more and more of the human in to his mouth, swallowing again and again. The boy is cold, and it's not exactly pleasant. The cold is quickly becoming very, very uncomfortable but he continues, refusing to let discomfort stop him from protecting the blond who means so much to him. He can feel ever tremor that runs through the boy's body, but he's glad that at least the human is still able to shiver. He cringes again as he himself shivers.

Aster is a little more aware, and all he can feel is the delicious warmth slowly covering more and more of his body. He's a bit aware of the way everything is wet and slippery, but he doesn't care. He's still cold, but he feels like he's getting a bit warmer. He's aware of a strange sensation as something pulls him further into the warmth. While it feels strange, he doesn't care as long as it gets him warmer.

Richter moves more quickly, reaching the boy's legs. With a few more swallows he shivers as he feels the last of the human slip inside him, and a moment later he reaches for the blanket, wrapping it back around himself. He continues to shiver, hoping that he'll warm back up soon. Aster's cold, though, and he can feel the chill inside him from the younger male. He hates how cold the boy is, but he's grateful that at least he can warm him up eventually. The half-elf quickly, if a bit awkwardly with his enlarged stomach making his movements a bit clumsy, arranges Aster's clothes near the fire to hopefully dry out a bit more.

Richter isn't entirely sure how long he sits there, shivering slightly, before he can feel Aster warming up inside of him. He sighs softly with relief, and smiles faintly. He pulls the blanket a little closer, glad that it's able to keep the wind and most of the chill out. He blinks, surprised, as he feels Aster move a little inside of him.

Aster shifts, aware of warmth all around him. He smiles, relaxed. He's still cold, but after a while he can feel himself getting warmer and warmer. He shifts sleepily, snuggling against the warmth surrounding him. After a little while he drifts off to sleep, still smiling.

Richter smiles faintly as he feels Aster fall asleep. He hesitates, then gives his stomach a gentle pat, leaning back against the cave wall and watching the snow fall. After a while, his eyes begin to droop, and he, too, drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Aster yawns sleepily, shifting around a little as he wakes up. He keeps his eyes closed, smiling as he feels warmth surrounding him. After a little while he opens his eyes, blinking a few times as he realizes he can't see anything. He's confused, and tries to move more, but finds himself unable to uncurl himself very much. He frowns, and runs a hand along the surface of the area he's in. It's wet ( _More like slimy_ , he thinks) and it stretches somewhat easily when he prods it. He realizes that he can hear sounds around him, and he focuses on them for the moment.

There's a thumping sound, and he thinks that it sounds like a heartbeat. It's loud and clear, and somehow familiar. He can hear air moving nearby, too. It's warm around him, but he shivers, suddenly uneasy. He pushes hard at the confining walls around him, squirming. He's confused, and starting to feel frightened.

Richter snaps awake, feeling Aster moving quite a bit inside him. He hears a faint noise of fear from the human, and he quickly sits up. He feels Aster jerk at the sudden change of position, and he puts a hand on his distended gut, hoping he can calm Aster down enough to explain what's going on. "Aster! Stop, it's okay, you're safe."

Aster freezes as he hears Richter's voice, feeling something rub at him gently. He whimpers, calling out, "R-Richter…? What… What's going on? Where am I? Where are you?" He pushes back at whatever's rubbing against him. Knowing that Richter's nearby and hearing that he's safe, he relaxes quite a bit but still remains somewhat tense. He becomes nervous when the area around him tightens slightly, and when Richter remains silent for several long moments he hesitantly pushes against the slimy surface of his prison again, becoming more uneasy.

Richter forces himself to relax. He knows that he'll have to explain what's going on to Aster, but he doesn't want to. When he feels Aster push more forcefully against him, he sighs softly. "Aster, just give me a little bit to figure out how to explain this to you, alright? Just… Trust me that you're safe, okay?"

Aster blinks, surprised. Richter not having the words to explain something is very rare, and it unnerves him further. He forces himself to relax, however, because he trusts Richter completely. If the half-elf has promised him safety, he's in no danger. As the minutes stretch by, Aster begins to try and figure things out for himself. Realizing that he can feel the slimy warmth against his skin, for the most part, he discovers that he's wearing very little in the way of clothing. He feels his cheeks heat up at the idea of Richter having stripped him. He finds himself both relieved and a little disappointed that Richter didn't remove his underwear.

He focuses on the constant background sounds next. He's certain there's a heartbeat, and is certain the movement of air is breathing. He's very warm, which isn't unpleasant though he's starting to feel uneasy again. Aster has always been bright, and his quick mind is starting to piece things together, as impossible as the scenario his mind constructs seems to be. Richter still hasn't spoken, so the blond takes the initiative once more. "Richter, where am I?"

The half-elf sighs softly. He can tell from the tone in Aster's voice, and the soft, hesitant, curious movements inside him that Aster is starting to form an idea of where he might be. He shifts slightly, feeling his cheeks heat up with embarrassment, and he supposes he might as well get this over with as quickly as possible. Mentally bracing himself for however the human will react, he quietly murmurs, "You're inside of me, Aster."

Aster remains silent, trying to think of an explanation for how it could even be possible. He doesn't doubt that it's somehow the truth, and it scares him a bit, but he trusts Richter. He continues his silence, hoping Richter will explain without prompting. He isn't quite sure what to say.

Richter is grateful that Aster isn't freaking out, at least not that he can tell. The human is remaining very still, which he's hoping is a good sign. He gives his stomach a gentle rub, keeping his voice soft as he tries to explain himself to the human within him. "You were freezing, Aster, and between the increased rate at which the snow was falling and the quickly failing light, I couldn't have managed to carry you back to Flanoir in time. I was lucky enough to find a small cave to shelter in, but…"

Aster shivers slightly as Richter rubs at him again. It doesn't feel  _bad_ , exactly, but it feels strange. He's curious, though, why Richter resorted to something so drastic. "What about the blankets?"

Richter knew Aster would ask him that, though he'd hoped he would be wrong on that assumption. "Yours was damaged beyond usefulness when the monster grabbed you. Mine wouldn't have been able to safely cover both of us, I'm only alright as it is because I have heavier clothing on. Your outfit was covered in snow, and getting damp, Aster. We both would have been wet had I left it on, and had I just covered us with the blanket while leaving you unclothed, it wouldn't have been enough protection for you. I… I had to do something, Aster, and this… It was the only thing I could think of…" Richter trails off, face heating up further, and tensing slightly. He forces himself to relax again, though, not wanting to make Aster more uncomfortable than he already undoubtedly is.

Aster remains silent, processing this information. After several long minutes he asks, "How long have I been in here, Richter? And where, exactly, am I in you? How is this even possible?"

Richter closes his eyes, resisting the urge to tell the human to just stop asking questions and leave him be. The boy is entitled to know what's going on, he thinks, all things considered. He answers the blond, a slight tinge of his embarrassment and awkwardness creeping into his tone. "Considering what it looks like outside, all night. It seems as if it's just after dawn now. In regards to how this is possible, it's… I'd rather explain it some other time, when we're not stuck out here." Richter hears a soft sound of agreement from inside him, and is relieved that Aster won't press that matter for the moment. "As for where you are, exactly… You're inside my stomach, Aster, but you're safe. I can keep you from harm for as long as you're within me, you've no need to fear being digested or anything."

Aster smiles faintly to himself, and gently nuzzles against the lining of the red-head's stomach, earning a soft sound of surprise from the older male. "I trust you, Richter. If you say I'm safe, then I believe you. But, um, Richter? What about when you let me out? I'll be wet, so… And what about my clothes…?"

"I was able to get a small fire started, though I had to burn some of the things from your pack that were too damaged to be useful any further. I'm not sure about you outfit, give me a moment…" The half-elf carefully moves, reaching out to grab the human's clothing. He checks them, feeling Aster shift a little inside him as he moves, then settles himself back down. "It's a little damp, but it's not as bad as it was. If we use the blanket I'm using now to dry you off somewhat, you should be alright until we can get back to Flanoir…"

Aster smiles, glad to know that his friend has a plan. "Okay, Richter." He snuggles against the soft, slick wall of the redhead's stomach, eyes closing. He rubs gently at Richter's insides, hoping to convey how at ease he is now. He's not afraid anymore, and he's actually starting to enjoy himself. It's just so  _warm_  inside of the half-elf, and soft. He's amazed at how gentle Richter is being; it's a side of the older male he doesn't see as often as he would like.

Richter is amazed at how well Aster is taking the entire situation. He can't help but smile; it just feels amazing to have the human so close. Aside from the fact that the soft rubs from the human are surprisingly enjoyable, he's amazed at how relaxed the blond is inside of him. Knowing that Aster trusts him so completely, that the boy isn't worried at all with placing his life in Richter's hands ( _or, I suppose, more accurately my stomach…_ the redhead thinks) in such a way makes him feel happy, and fills him with what he almost wants to describe as a warm, fuzzy feeling. He rubs gently at the boy, relaxing. He's surprisingly reluctant to release the human, though he knows he'll need to soon.

Aster isn't in any hurry to have Richter let him out. He really doesn't want to have to go out into the cold again, especially being wet and slimy like he's bound to be. Besides, he's closer to Richter than he's ever been before, and he can't help but crave this closeness. He loves being near the half-elf, and to know that Richter cares for him enough to do something so drastic to preserve his life makes him happy. He nuzzles gently against the older male, thinking that this is amazing. He feels his cheeks heat up a little as the thought crosses his mind that he'd rather like if Richter would do something like this again. It feels somehow intimate, being so close to the half-elf and being treated this way. He craves the gentle affection Richter is giving him.

Richter sighs softly. He supposes that he should let the human out; he can't imagine it being at all comfortable for the boy. As much as he'd prefer to leave the kid where he is, he won't make him endure this any longer than he needs to. Richter removes the blanket, and sets it carefully to the side. "Aster, I want you to try to keep as relaxed as possible. I'm going to let you out now, alright?"

Aster bites back a noise of disappointment. He sighs quietly, having known this would have to end sooner or later. He had simply hoped that it would be the latter. Giving the half-elf's stomach wall one last rub he says, "Okay, I'm ready, Richter."

* * *

Richter can't help but smile as he enters their room at the inn, seeing that the blond is already in the bathroom. He figures the blond will take his time, hopefully warming up as well as getting himself cleaned off. The redhead settles himself down on the bed and stares up at the ceiling. After a few minutes he rolls off the bed and goes to look through the pack he had left in the room the day before to find something to eat. As he sits back down on the bed, he lets his thoughts wander. He's already admitted to himself that he misses having the human inside him, though he knows he'll never be able to admit that to Aster. He supposes this will just be something they'll never speak of again, and he thinks it's probably better that way.

Richter worries a bit about how things will be between the two of them. Aster clearly trusts him, and seemed pretty at ease with the entire situation, but he still can't stop himself from worrying. Eventually he finds himself snapped out of his thought as he feels a weight on the bed next to him. His worries about the human being awkward around him are dispersed as Aster curls up against his chest, pressing gently against his body. The half-elf smiles and wraps an arm around the boy, holding him close.

* * *

Aster stares into the fire in the sitting area of the inn. He waits for Richter, having opted to stay inside while the half-elf went to get something. He looks up as he hears footsteps approaching him, and he smiles as Richter sits down beside him. Aster promptly makes himself comfortable on Richter's lap, blinking up at the redhead and grinning.

Richter rolls his eyes and hugs the human, chuckling quietly as the boy nuzzles against him. He rests his chin gently on the human's head, turning his gaze into the heart of the flames before him. A smile tugs at his lips as he tightens the grip he has on the boy, asking quietly, "Comfortable?"

Aster giggles and presses a little closer to the half-elf, smiling as he responds, "Yup! You're nice and warm, Richter." The blond sighs happily, letting his eyes close as he rests against his companion. He feels safe and relaxed, like he always does with the redhead, but this time there's something different, something he can't quite pin down. He doesn't try too hard to figure it out, though, instead just allowing himself to enjoy the moment. The boy quickly loses track of time, and it's not long before he's half-asleep in the half-elf's arms. He doesn't realize, at first, that he's spoken aloud when he says, quietly, "I love you."

Richter stares at the blond in his arms, certain he couldn't have heard right. Or perhaps, he thinks, the boy is thinking of somebody else. He tells himself that must be the case, yet he cannot stop his own response, surprised and hesitant, asking, "…What?"

At the older man's question, Aster snaps to attention, his face heating up as he realizes he's stated his feelings aloud. Seeing that the look on Richter's face is more surprise and disbelief than outright rejection, he takes a steadying breath and repeats himself softly, "I said… I love you, Richter." He holds his breath as he watches the half-elf's face, seeing the amazement which replaces the disbelief then something else, something gentle that makes his heart beat faster.

Richter watches Aster silently, stunned. It takes a moment for that simple truth to sink in properly, and when it does he finds himself smiling at the human. He hesitantly reaches a hand up, brushing his fingers against the human's cheek, watching as the younger male's blush deepens. He hesitates for a moment, briefly wondering how Aster will react, before quickly drawing the younger closer.

Aster's eyes widen as Richter's lips press gently against his, and he lets out a muffled noise of surprise. After a moment he grips the half-elf's shirt tightly, returning the kiss. When he pulls back, blinking up at the redhead, he can't keep the smile from his face. Hugging Richter tightly, he nuzzles against his cheek murmuring, "I love you so much, Richter."

Richter smiles as he holds the blond tightly, responding quietly, "I love you too, Aster."

* * *

Aster shifts in the bed, glancing at Richter. He thinks for a few moments, trying to guess how Richter will react to his question, finally deciding that the worst that would happen is his being told to leave it alone. He pokes the half-elf gently, asking, "Hey, Richter? Can I ask you a question?"

Richter opens his eyes and blinks at the boy. "Of course you can." He smiles, pulling Aster a little closer.

"Um… You know before? When you, um, swallowed me?" Aster hesitates as he sees the embarrassment on Richter's face, but he's not told to stop so he continues shyly, "What did… What did it feel like?"

Richter stares at the teen for several long moments. That was the last question he had been expecting, having thought the blond was more likely to ask him for an explanation of how it was possible. He recognizes the look on the kid's face, that burning curiosity, and he smiles faintly. "To be honest, it actually felt pretty amazing. To know that you trusted me so much that you were okay with it was nice, and I admit it felt good to just be able to have you so close to me. Even from the purely physical side it felt great, especially the rubs." He pauses for a moment then says, "I… I hope it wasn't too unpleasant for you…"

Aster blinks a few times in surprise. He smiles and responds, "It wasn't unpleasant at all, Richter! It was really soft and warm, and it felt so good being so close to you! I felt really safe once I got used to it, and it was really nice when you rubbed at me, that felt weird but really good! It was really comfy, actually, Richter. I, um, was actually kinda, um, disappointed when you let me out…" He trails off with a slightly nervous laugh, unsure of how Richter will respond to that.

Richter thinks he really has used up his share of surprise for the day, and watches the boy thoughtfully for a moment. "You… Really liked it that much, huh?" When the boy nods in response, he smiles. "Would you… Like me to swallow you again, Aster?"

Aster can't believe his ears for a moment, and just looks at Richter, stunned. He grins a moment later and hugs the half-elf tightly, saying, "I'd really like that a lot, Richter!"

Richter laughs quietly and pats the boy's head, saying, "You're going to need to let go of me first, Aster." He sits up when the blond practically jumps off him, and he can't help but grin at the excited look in the human's eyes. "It, ah, would be easiest if you removed…" The redhead trails off, not needing to finish his sentence before the human is stripping himself down to his underwear, quickly sitting down on the bed beside Richter once he's finished. The half-elf gently pulls him into his lap, holding him tightly and speaking quietly into the boy's ear, "Just close your eyes and relax, Aster…"

A moment later Richter can feel Aster relaxed completely against him. He pulls back and looks at the boy for a moment before pulling him close again, this time carefully taking the boy's head into his mouth. He feels Aster shiver slightly as he carefully eases his head into his throat, swallowing gently. He thinks it feels better now that Aster's warm instead of dangerously cold.

Aster is amazed. He can't keep the smile off his face as Richter continues to swallow him, feeling himself pulled deeper into the half-elf's body. It's soft and warm and slick and he tries to suppress a giggle as he feels Richter lick at his chest gently, amazed at the sensations. He's happy he's fully conscious to enjoy the trip this time, and he can't help but squirm a tiny bit with delight as the redhead continues to slowly and gently ease him further inside.

Richter picks up his pace, now that he's got a good amount of the human inside of him. He shivers slightly as he feels the boy start to slip into his stomach. He mentally frowns as he pulls the younger male's hips into his mouth, disliking the taste and feel of the cloth now that he has more time to pay attention to such things. He swallows them as quickly as he can, smiling inwardly as he pulls the boy's legs into his mouth, greatly preferring the taste of the human's skin to the cloth. He carefully draws the kid's feet into his mouth, and with a few last swallows feels them join the rest of the blond in his stomach. He smiles as he rests a hand on his distended gut, rubbing gently as the human gets comfortable inside of him.

After a few minutes he carefully settles himself back down on the bed, grinning as the human squirms within him to adjust to his new position. He sighs happily as Aster starts rubbing gently at his insides, continuing to rub back at the boy.

Aster shivers with delight as he feels Richter rub him, snuggling against the soft, slick flesh around him. He's not sure how long he's inside of the half-elf before he begins to feel sleepy again, and he yawns. After a few more minutes he mumbles, "Good night, Richter." He's asleep moment later, a contented smile on his face.

Richter pats his stomach gently as the human sleeps inside him, and he closes his eyes, murmuring "Good night, Aster." As he drifts off to sleep himself, he thinks that this is going to be an interesting relationship, and he can't help but look forwards to what the future will bring.


End file.
